gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los Gatos Guerreros Wiki discusión:Imágenes
|Declinados }} = Por aprobar = Presenta tu solicitud en la página de aprobación. = Modificaciones = Presenta tu solicitud en la página de modificación. = Discusión = Esta es la página de discusión para las imágenes en los artículos de los personajes. Recuerda dejar tu mensaje con un título oportuno, un cuerpo de texto bien utilizado, un lenguaje formal y sin faltas de ortografía, no olvides firmar tu mensaje con cuatro tildes (~~~~). Si se excede el límite de mensajes, la discusión se guardará en un archivo. Únete Solicitud (Join Request) Creo que aquí es donde me había puesto esta ... Hey, soy un creador de imágenes de los guerreros Inglés Wiki que estaría feliz de ayudar a hacer algunos gatitos bonitos :) ---- I think this is where I'd post this... Hey, I'm a image maker from the English Warriors Wiki that would be happy to help make some beautiful kitties :) :Thank you for your interest in helping us with the cat images. You can upload the images in the approval page. It's not necesary to translate the text to Spanish since Google Translate doesn't work very well and the translation gets more confusing. Don't worry, I can speak English too ;). --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:30 13 abr 2016 (UTC) Hola : Hola! Sólo voy a salir de esta solicitud para participar aquí para cuando el jefe de proyecto consigue de nuevo. También voy a seguir adelante y publicar algunos de Arte de caracteres en la página de aprobación que muy pronto si no te importa :) :_____________ : Hello. I will just leave this join request here for when the project leader gets back on. I will also go ahead and post some Character Art on he approval page very soon if you don't mind :) :--Cheetahfur (discusión) 15:23 13 abr 2016 (UTC) ::The approval page is always open :).--2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:30 13 abr 2016 (UTC) Join Apologies, I don't speak Spanish (I speak English and understand/can speak some French oops), but I'd be more than happy to help you folks out getting art done on here, I do it on many different wikis (all warriors related). Again, apologies I can't contribute using Spanish, but I am willing to learn some, especially in terms of this project. I'd also be more than willing to help create some pixel blanks. 23:13, 05/2/2016 :Thank you. Don't worry about the language, we speak English too. Your help will be greatly appreciated.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:59 2 may 2016 (UTC) Sin título me gustaria colaborar en este proyecto ya que me encanta esta saga y ademas esta wiki me ha ayudado mucho a conocer segretos y curiosidades de los gatos guerreros . de hecho tambien he empezado mi propio proyecto :3 gracias , un saludo LightNinja822 (discusión) 14:56 6 jul 2016 (UTC) :¡Bienvenido al proyecto! Recuerda usar las plantillas para realizar las imágenes y preséntalas en la página de aprobación. Si deseas más información puedes ver las directrices. Saludos. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 16:13 6 jul 2016 (UTC) de los gatos que hay , los hacemos de aprendices o como son ahora ? de momento ire haciendo a los aprendices hasta que me digais :Actualmente solo tenemos plantillas para los aprendices, pero si te animas puedes crear más plantillas para los otros rangos. En la página principal hay una lista de los gatos que requieren imágenes, allí puedes ver qué gatos puedes hacer de momento.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 17:27 7 jul 2016 (UTC) Solicitud Hola! Me gustaría ingresar al proyecto, normalmente edito y colaboro con los proyectos de Warriors Wiki pero me gustaría ayudar con esta también. —Waterclaw 06:18 24 nov 2016 (UTC) :¡Bienvenido al proyecto! Al parecer hablas español así que no habrá problemas. Recuerda que por ahora tenemos pocas plantillas así que te pido que revises en cuáles puedes colaborar. Gracias por tu interés.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 01:27 25 nov 2016 (UTC) Sin título Me gustaría unirme a este proyecto, me parece muy interesante. Trabajaré duro para aportar a esta wiki.Corvino2076 (discusión) 17:24 21 dic 2017 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tu interés, Corvino2076. Te recomiendo leer las directrices antes de empezar a contribuir. Recuerda ver primero en la página principal los gatos que requieren imágenes y utiliza las plantillas de la misma página (por ahora solo tenemos aprendices). Saludos.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:19 21 dic 2017 (UTC) Sin título Hola! Me gustaría ver si podría hacer a Fronde Dorado. Me gustaría ayudar a esta wiki, pero no tengo manera, ya que no tengo mucha información de uso u fotos porque ya todo lo que se ha sido usado. Esperare una respuesta, gracias! : Bienvenido al proyecto, Adrygf, y gracias por tu interés también. Como puedes ver en la página principal del proyecto, uno de los gatos disponibles es Fronde Dorado, por lo que sí que puedes realizarlo. Si te sientes preparado, sube tu imagen utilizando las plantillas disponibles y siguiendo las directrices. Si requieres ayuda para realizarla puedes ver los tutoriales de la wiki en inglés.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 04:26 9 feb 2018 (UTC) Solicitud Hola, al principio no estaba muy segura, pero al final decidí presentar mi solicitud al proyecto. Actualmente cuento con el GIMP y una tableta gráfica que pueden facilitarme la creación de plantillas para los personajes que faltan. Busqué los tutoriales de la wiki en inglés, y aunque no tenga demasiada experiencia, esperaba intentar poder ayudar pintando las plantillas de aprendiz que falten... Igualmente, pienso seguir probando y buscando con más ahínco en los tutoriales :3 (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 19:17 1 jun 2018 (UTC)) : Bienvenida al proyecto, Alma de Dalia. Te recomiendo empezar primero con las plantillas que tenemos actualmente, y ya con esa experiencia comenzar a fabricar plantillas, si te sientes preparada. ¡Muchas gracias! --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 02:32 2 jun 2018 (UTC) Solicitud para unirme Hola! me gustaría unirme a este proyecto para calificar las imagenes de los gatos. No hago recolor (todavía), no se me da bien, pero quizá más adelante. Raichu98 (discusión) 21:25 10 jun 2018 (UTC) : ¡Hola Raichu98! Bienvenida al proyecto. Cualquier clase de ayuda es bienvenida. Puedes encontrar detalles para contribuir en la página principal si no lo hiciste todavía, y apoyarte en los tutoriales en inglés. De momento solo los guerreros para arriba pueden calificar imágenes, pero podríamos evaluar la propuesta. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 21:39 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Estrella de Relámpago- Unirme al proyecto Hola! Me gustaria unirme al proyecto para hacer dibujos con colores bases,ya que no se sombrear pero me gusta colaborar. haria dibujos base para que otros miembros los sombreen. Saludos! Estrella de Relámpago (discusión) 13:39 3 sep 2018 (UTC) Relámpago-Solicitud de ingreso Encontré la imagén de Lionheart de las Field Guides y me gustaría añadirla entonces me uno.Además creo q puedo ayudar a contribuir. RelamxDD :3 08:33 7 sep 2018 (UTC)